


story to my heart

by introhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, please someone help poor disoriented Hongjoong make it to his destinations on time, they hold hands a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introhwa/pseuds/introhwa
Summary: Hongjoong thinks his new job is a bust when he almost gets completely lost getting to work on his first day. Seonghwa gets a kick out of the poor kid who he’s seen pass his bookstore at least four times in the past twenty-or-so minutes.(Aka: Hongjoong gets a little more than he bargained for on his search for the location of his new job. Spoiler alert, it’s Seonghwa.)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	story to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this Super Fluffy seongjoong fic. as always, comments n kudos are well appreciated <3 hope you have a great day!

Hongjoong is ecstatic. It was the first day of work at the local bookstore, Aurora Hollow, close to his college campus, for which he applied online. The store was well understaffed, leaving the hiring for the position to be done almost instantly after a couple days of background checks. Hongjoong was thrilled to finally help pay off the rest of his student loans. It is especially convenient because his work hours line up perfectly with his class schedules. However, there is a problem. 

He doesn’t _exactly_ know where the store is located. Hongjoong figured he would be able to find it easily due to his familiarity with the surrounding locations. After all, he was in his senior year of university, which means he has had plenty of time to familiarize himself with the areas around him. Well, he was _wrong._ Learning the hard way, Hongjoong quickly realizes that leaving twenty minutes before his first shift started was a bad idea. 

Subtle panic bubbles its way into Hongjoong’s gut. He quickly paces around the outskirts of the most northern area of the campus, periodically checking his phone for the ship’s location. He checks every store sign and storefront lettering to find the damn book shop. He was certain it was around here, he just couldn’t find it. 

Hongjoong checks the time, noticing he was two minutes away from being late. He internally curses, frantically trying to find the store. It was early in the morning, which means the outskirts of the campus would normally be less populated. Unfortunately for Hongjoong, that means that he won’t be able to ask for directions. 

The boy starts to panic even more, quickly picking up the pace in his step. He has passed the same stores and shops (all, he thought, were not the store he applied at.) at least four times now, and was starting to second guess himself. Has he gone in the right direction? Was the store he applied to a scam? Did some rando suddenly have his personal information? 

Hongjoong groans audibly at the thought of his personal information being stolen from something as vague as a resume. He checks the time. He’s already four minutes late. “Shit!” He yells. His loud outcry seemed to have caught the attention of a taller man with black hair. “Sir, is everything alright?” The man calls out. Hongjoong whips his head around to face the man peeking out from a store. He’s met with strong rays of light which almost blind him. He’s quick to shade his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry! I’m supposed to start my first shift at a bookstore nearby, and I’ve been trying to find it for the past twenty minutes. Could you help me find it, if you’re not busy?” Hongjoong squints at the man, whose features are barely visible because of the strong backlighting from the sun. 

“As far as I’m aware, I am the only one who runs a bookstore around these areas. Kim Hongjoong? The new employee for Aurora Hollow? Is that you?” Hongjoong lets his eyes adjust and glances at the window display behind the man. Books. Goddamnit. Why didn’t he see it earlier? Was he in _that_ much of a panic?

Hongjoong quickly shuffles his way to the entrance of the bookstore he hadn’t seen the first four times he circled around the corner. “I’m so sorry!” He bows, “As you can see...” Hongjoong begins, ducking his head into the shade. He finally makes out the features of the tall man who apparently runs the store. Holy shit. 

This man looks like he has descended from the heavens after being chiseled by the hands of the gods themselves. From his perfectly angled nose that turned down just slightly to his eyes that could captivate the stars of any galaxy, Hongjoong believes that there is no one more stunning than the man in front of him. He slowly fades from his daze and remembers how they had just encountered; a stressed Hongjoong making a ruckus and causing this poor soul to come out and help him. His skin flushes. The man gazes intently at him, concern and bewilderment written all over his face. Hongjoong remembers he was in the middle of a sentence, and chose to trail off in the middle of speaking. _‘Way to make an impression, dumbass,’_ he thinks to himself. 

“Ahem. Um, sorry. I-I’m fine, but as you-as you can see, I got lost pretty badly and I was starting to think you were some fraud who stole my personal info and baited me to meet you here.” Hongjoong breathes out. Partially due to the fact that he had just spent a good twenty-ish minutes pacing around the area, partially due to the fact that this man in front of him had the face of a prince. 

The man laughs. He actually laughs. Hongjoong expected him to lay him off on the first day. First hour, at that. Hongjoong breathes a sigh of relief.

“You-you _sure_ you’re fine? You look like you just ran a marathon. God, I can’t wait to view the outdoor security cam footage after this!” The black-haired man laughs, clutching his stomach.

Hongjoong blushes out of embarrassment, “Hey! I spent a good portion of my morning trying to find this place.” And like that, Hongjoong could tell the two of them were going to get along perfectly. He smiles. 

“In all seriousness, though, don’t worry about being late today. Not many people come by in the morning, so there’s not too much of a rush. Don’t take this as an opportunity to come late on purpose, though, ‘cause now you know where this store is located.” The man replies, grinning. He works his way behind the cashier. 

“I seriously don’t know how I missed it, though. Sorry again. Anyways, is it just us two for now?” Hongjoong says, putting his backpack down and observing the shelves upon shelves of stories on paper. 

“Yeah. I have someone named Choi San coming in after your shift ends, so you might bump into him on you way out. From what I can recall, he was the one who considered your application and interviewed you. As for me, I work almost full time, as I just finished uni last year. Figured it’s easier for me to continue working here since it provides a surprisingly good pay, and seniority led me to become the owner of this shop, so it’s been my home away from home ever since.” The tallest of the two says, running his hand up the side of one of the metal shelves. 

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry, though, I don’t know your name. You already know my name, and I kinda feel strange that I don’t know my own bosses’ name yet.” Hongjoong scratches the backside of his neck, looking down at the laminate flooring. 

“Oh! Sorry about that, must’ve gone on a ramble. The name’s Park Seonghwa. I’m twenty three,” Seonghwa says, extending his hand to shake Hongjoong’s. 

“Wow, we’re actually not too far apart in age! I’m almost twenty three. Guess that makes you my hyung,” He takes Seonghwa’s hand, blushing at the contact with the attractive man’s warm palm. Hongjoong looks up to see the older smiling at him with a warm expression that matches the feeling of his palm. 

“Yeah, guess that does.” 

The two remain in a comfortable silence, hands still together from the handshake. Seonghwa notices, and pulls away awkwardly. 

“Ah, s-sorry,” Seonghwa pulls away, “Anyways, how about I show you around the place and begin your employee training?” 

“Y-yeah. Can you tell me where to put my belongings, first? I kinda don’t wanna leave it here on the floor in front of everyone.” Hongjoong looks down to his backpack. 

“Sure! Follow me.” Hongjoong follows. 

The day ticks by, and Seonghwa teaches Hongjoong the different parts of the store and where to direct customers if they ever needed help. Stepping back, Hongjoong took in the aesthetics of the shop. Pretty faux vines and silk flowers embellished the store, emphasizing the “Hollow” part of “Aurora Hollow.” The dark laminate flooring paired well with the blues and greens of the walls and shelves, presumably matching the color palette of an aurora borealis. The store itself was considerably large to be run by a man in his early twenties, but Hongjoong didn’t question it. Rather, he’s quite impressed.

The day progressed, and by the time Seonghwa had finished informing Hongjoong about the store itself and its protocols, his shift had ended. 

“Before you go, can I have your number?” Seonghwa asks, calling toward the door where Hongjoong was headed. 

“Y-yeah! For work purposes, right? Gotta keep in touch after all,” Hongjoong babbles, scribbling his digits onto a Post-It. 

“Thanks! I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you tonight, just to tighten any loose screws I might’ve forgotten to mention today,” Seonghwa says brightly as Hongjoong leaves the store. The little bell on the door handle makes a cute jingle sound. 

Hongjoong makes his way back to campus. It had been one of his days off from classes, but his day at work barely felt like work to begin with. Hongjoong doesn’t know if it was Seonghwa’s calming presence or the quality of the work itself, but Hongjoong noticed himself get lost in the time of his first shift. Night soon falls, and Hongjoong hears his phone chime. 

**Unknown**  
hey!! it’s seonghwa. this is Hongjoong, right? 

**hongjoong**  
yep!

 _From there, Hongjoong stared at his phone. Damn, that was a quick conversation. He was hoping to talk to the older for a bit longer, considering how well the two got together this morning through the afternoon. To his relief, his phone chimes again shortly._

**hwa hyung**  
so I’m kinda dumb. I just noticed I could’ve looked at your application or resume to get your number. anyways, I want to get to know you better. anything you wanna say about yourself? doesn’t need to be too personal if you’re not comfortable. 

****

****

****

****

**hongjoong**  
oh hmm 

**hongjoong**  
well, I’m twenty two like I mentioned earlier. I go to the uni close by, and I major in art. uhh I also minor in composing?? I stay up a lot and like to dye my hair, which is why it’s so bright and blue now. 

**hwa hyung**  
nice! don’t worry about your hair color, though. it matches the store perfectly. well, I’m twenty three, graduated with a degree in statistics, but decided to stay for a bit at the shop to keep me financially stable for awhile. you don’t have to worry about staying too professional with me, considering we’re almost the same age. we get along pretty well, and I’d like to get to know you as a friend rather than as your boss. if not, that’s totally fine and I respect your space, but I’d like to keep in touch with you about other matters than shopkeeping. 

_Hongjoong’s heart skips a beat at the fact that Seonghwa wanted to be his friend. He can’t wait or even imagine what it must be like to have someone as warm as Seonghwa as a close friend._

**hongjoong**  
nono that’s totally fine!! I was thinking the same thing!! :D 

**hwa hyung**  
oh my god. 

**hongjoong**  
??? D: 

**hwa hyung**  
you use typed emoticons... 

**hongjoong**  
is that a problem? I can stop if you want... 

**hwa hyung**  
no!! 

I mean... 

no I didn’t mean it like that! 

it was just... 

**hongjoong**  
?? 

**hwa hyung**  
kinda cute. 

**hongjoong**  
OHHEHDJC]^+~?£]+}€}+>= 

**hwa hyung**  
??? are you okay? 

**hongjoong**  
IM FINE 

my phone fell on my face hahah sorry 

_He lied. The only thing that had made its way onto his face was the blush that was painting his cheeks at the realization that the Hot Gorgeous Man with a Great Personality just called him cute._

**hwa hyung**  
oh!! that’s okay!! I hope your face is okay. 

**hongjoong**  
I’m good! dw abt me c: 

_He was more than good. He was great. Thrilled, rather. He pats himself on the back for establishing a somewhat flirty tone with the older during their first ever text exchange. At least, he thinks it’s flirting._

**hwa hyung**  
when’s your next shift? I know you don’t come in during the same time all week. 

**hongjoong**  
urghhgghhhdhfhfh I have an early shift on mondays, tuesdays, and thursdays, a midday shift on wednesday and Fridays, and take the weekends off. why do you ask? 

**hwa hyung**  
I’m just wondering when you’ll come in. you liven up the store with your presence. I’m glad San decided to hire you. you'll be a great addition to the team. 

**hongjoong**  
oh 

wow 

thank you so much 

that means a lot to me :,) 

**hwa hyung**  
of course. 

**hongjoong**  
also!! I forgot to mention 

who else is on the team? are you, San, and i the only ones? :0 

**hwa hyung**  
nope. I have other people who have part time shifts like you do. not sure if you know them, but on the team, we have jung wooyoung, choi san, jeong yunho, and song mingi. that’s excluding you and I, of course 

_Jung Wooyoung? That name sounds familiar. Same goes for the name, Jeong Yunho._

**hongjoong**  
by any chance 

are jung wooyoung and jeong yunho on the school dance team? idk if you would know, but I’m pretty sure my best friend/roommate kang yeosang actually dances with them!! 

**hwa hyung**  
yeah actually, they are on the dance team. I also think wooyoung and your friend yeosang are dating? I’ve seen wooyoung bring in a boy during a few of his shifts and the dude just sits there, staring at him with heart eyes. 

_He rolls his eyes and chuckes at his screen. He remembers when Yeosang first told him about acquiring a date with the cute boy on his dance team he had been admiring for a couple months. Yeosang had told Hongjoong about being as nervous as a cat. However, Yeosang had come running to Hongjoong after the date, telling him it went off with a hit and ended with a kiss. He had to admit, Hongjoong was a little jealous how Yeosang could manage to get a pretty boy to take him out on a date so easily. Hongjoong was getting old and lonely, twenty three and still single. Nevertheless, he congratulated his roommate for catching the “man of his dreams.”_

**hongjoong**  
yeah, that’s the same yeosang alright haha 

anyways that’s insane that yeosang knows your friends too!! 

what a shame tho :( 

Hongjoong sucks in a breath. Why is it so damn hard to flirt with his friend-manager-person he just met a few hours ago? What does he have to lose? His job? _’Oh, maybe trying to act all flirty and shit isn’t a good idea. Nah, fuck it,’_ he thinks. 

**hwa hyung**  
a shame? 

**hongjoong**  
a shame that yeosang didn’t introduce me to such a pretty boy smh 

**hwa hyung**  
well then… it’s a shame yeosang didn’t introduce me to a certain pretty boy too. ;) 

_Blood rushes to all areas of Hongjoong’s head. From his cheeks to his ears, there was a stark contrast in his hair color to his facial features dusted in pinks and reds. Hongjoong grips his phone hard, shoves it into the bed, and yells into his pillow like a teenager from a cheesy high school romance film._

**hwa hyung**  
anyways, I’m headed off to rest. night, Hong. :)

 **hongjoong**  
night hwa hyung! see u soon! :DDD

He would have to yell at Yeosang later while an unfortunate Jongho would be forced to watch the lecture go down. For now, though, Hongjoong faceplants into the pillow and sighs at the little loops and flips his heart had done at the words of his… friend? Boss? That doesn’t matter. What matters to him, is that he may have started to fall for the tall boy who runs a bookstore on the outskirts of his school campus. 

Hongjoong, for the first time, gets the best sleep in months. Maybe it had been the fatigue of frantically pacing around the shops in the morning trying to look for Aurora Hollow, or maybe it had been Seonghwa’s words putting Hongjoong in a comfortable state. Either way, Hongjoong feels the most content he has in awhile as he drifts off into a slumber filled with warm smiles and a certain boy with black hair. 

-

So, the weeks fly by like that. Seonghwa asked all of the other employees to take a week off in order for Seonghwa to focus on getting the smaller boy situated in his new work environment, and Hongjoong could not be happier. Every night, he stayed up late to text the older. Flirtatious messages had been exchanged, weaved into the long hours of conversation where the two got to know each other. 

Even weeks later, and the blue-haired boy wakes up as enthusiastic as ever. Hongjoong can’t remember the last time he wakes up in a good mood. Well, good until he remembers he’s going to have to make himself look nice for work. Fashion came easy to Hongjoong, being an art student and all. However, he takes forever to get ready due to factors like putting on light makeup and coordinating outfits with his bright blue hair. He’s done this everyday for the past few weeks fix make a good impression on his pretty boss-friend, but it always was a hassle during the morning shifts. 

He opts for a pair of ripped denim jeans to complement his hair color, a simple white button up shirt, and a soft olive cardigan to layer. He looks in the mirror and twirls a little to show off his sides. 

“So, who’s the boy?” Hongjoong hears. He turns his head, seeing Yeosang propped up on their mini kitchenette counter. 

“Oh, fuck off. Don’t you have classes?” Hongjoong rolls his eyes at the teasing remarks of his best friend. 

“Nah. Professor went to the hospital last night. She said she was probably going to go into labor soon, anyways. I’m gonna hang out with Woo after his classes are finished, so I’m just chillin.” Yeosang says, making his cup of coffee. 

“Oh. Hope she’s okay.” Hongjoong says, distracted as he fixes his buttons. He decides to leave three buttons open, just to add some tease to his attire. 

Yeosang makes his way to Hongjoong who is admiring his soft figure in the mirror, “You didn’t answer my question, though. Who’s the boy?” 

“N-no one. I’m just getting ready for work.” 

“You stuttered. You stutter when you lie.” 

“Did not.” 

“And is that the same job you almost missed your first day for?” 

“Shut the fuck up, I will disown you as a friend and if you go on.” 

“Whatever, tiny. I keep hearing you squeal from the bottom bunk. Every night. Who is it?”

Hongjoong almost chokes on his spit, “You’re not even that tall, Sang. Don’t talk to your hyung like that!” 

“Just tell me who the poor guy is, and I’ll let you off the hook for now.” 

“Fine! He’s my boss-slash-manager-slash-friend that I met at work. Took you long enough to notice, honestly.” 

“I didn't peg you to be the guy who gets into a relationship with a power imbalance, hyung! Good for you! Get that bag.” 

“It-It’s not like that! We’re just friends. Anyways, don’t fuck on the couch. I’m going to be late! See ya, Sang!” Hongjoong says, rushing out the door to avoid any more embarrassing conversation with Yeosang. 

He arrives to work with less struggle than the first day. As always, Seonghwa is already there, cleaning windows before he can spot Hongjoong enter the store. 

“Morning! You got here quickly. What time did you wake up to get here so fast?” Hongjoong says, hearing the door’s bells chime. 

“It’s nothing, I’ve been doing this for a few years now. Nothing I’m not used to. For now, you can help me get this damn stubborn stain off of this stupid window. I don’t know where it came from, but it’s really messing with the aesthetic,” Seonghwa grunts out, putting almost all his might and effort into rubbing off a stain. 

“Oh sure thing!” Hongjoong drops his stuff off into the back area out of customer’s sight, and grabs an abandoned towel draped over one of the shelves. 

Fifteen grueling minutes later, the stain was completely removed. Both men slumped down with their backs against the window support. 

“H-holy shit. That was a workout,” Seonghwa says, panting. 

Hongjoong looks up to the older, realizing how close they were; their shoulders were pressed against each other. The smaller man’s eyes widen and he calms himself down before he can scare Seonghwa away. 

“Thanks for helping me with that. Well, we should get back to work before someone comes in and thinks we’re sleeping on the job,” Seonghwa says, standing up. Hongjoong internally frowns at the loss of contact, but smiles anyways. 

“Is anyone else coming in today? Or is it just us two like yesterday?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Oh! Thanks for the reminder, I almost forgot! Yunho comes in for his first early part time shift in a bit, and Mingi fills in for you after you leave. Wooyoung and San still have the day off, because they have classes. But, I hope you make friends with my other helpers. They’re really good people, as you know from the few you’ve met, but I would love for you to all get along. That’s a manager’s dream, I guess.” Seonghwa giggles. 

Hongjoong doesn’t think his knees would ever get weak at the sound of a man’s giggle. This new job is just full of new discoveries, and it’s only Monday. 

Soon after, a taller man with dark brown hair walks through the door. 

“Morning, hyung!” He calls out. Ah. Must be Yunho. Seonghwa confirms his theory as he calls out from behind the register, “Morning!” 

Yunho stops to meet Hongjoong, looking down at the smaller boy. 

“Hyung, is this the new boy you’ve been talking about for the past how many weeks—“ 

“Yunho! I’d like you to meet Hongjoong. Unlike you, he’s a pleasure to be around,” Seonghwa stops his endeavors to interrupt Yunho’s train of thought. 

“Hi! Nice to meet you, Yunho-ssi. I’m Yeosang’s roommate, so you might’ve heard of me,” Hongjoong takes a short bow to address the boy with the light pink hair. At least Hongjoong has someone to talk about extravagant hair colors with. 

“Ah! Hongjoong, right? Yeosang talks about you at our meetings sometimes,” Yunho laughs.

“Hopefully only good things,” Hongjoong chimes. 

“Ah, Seonghwa, did you finish training Hongjoong-ssi? Or should I do it before my shift actually starts?” Yunho calls to Seonghwa, who resides behind Hongjoong. 

“Ah, I can finish up his training since I know where I left off last night. Could you work the register, though? Thanks, Yun.” Yunho makes a noise of affirmation. Seonghwa unlocks the gate to the separating counter between the cashier area and the rest of the store. 

“Oh, Yunho! You’re a third year student, right?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“Call me hyung,” Hongjoong raises his brow and smiles. 

The rest of Hongjoong’s shorter shift goes smoothly, as it has for the past few weeks. There weren’t too many customers at the beginning of the shift, but Aurora Hollow soon became more populated as the day went on. He has spent the majority of the time talking with Seonghwa, learning how to interact with customers and fulfill their requests. While not good work etiquette, the two casually chatted about each other’s lives before meeting each other, Hongjoong learned that Seonghwa was very bad at art but liked to use numbers and calculations. Confused as to why Seonghwa decided to work at a bookstore of all places, Hongjoong soon found out that like himself, Seonghwa just wanted to pay off his loans and become a working adult. He learned that Seonghwa wasn’t a good person with words before working at Aurora Hollow, and wanted to quit. However, he soon fell in love with the stories and different worlds each book contained, and it’s purpose behind each typed word. He said that analyzing the writer’s choice of words was similar to calculating a math equation or turning data into graphs. He also learned that Seonghwa was a little shyer than most come. Being so oriented about academics, it was hard for him to make friends in university. He often did not take up the responsibility of register duty, but was later forced to attempt conversions with their regular customers. Hongjoong cringes at the second hand embarrassment Seonghwa must’ve felt during those first conversations. 

They talked like they were long lost friends finally being able to catch up with one another after several years of separation. Hongjoong almost choked on his spit when Yunho commented that he felt like he was third wheeling. Seonghwa just blushed and laughed. 

By the time Hongjoong felt like he knew Seonghwa’s entire life story, his shift had ended. Time flies when you’re having fun, they always say. Hongjoong said his goodbyes to Yunho, being quick to do so in order for him to grab a lunch before his first class of the day started. 

“Do either of you have a lunch recommendation before I head out? I usually eat in the cafeteria, but that’s kind of far from here and I want some restaurant-quality food,” Hongjoong says, directing the question to either Seonghwa or Yunho. 

“I know a place! How about I take you? We’re almost on our lunch break anyways, and Yunho has midday cleaning duty. It’ll be my treat,” Seonghwa says, finding his wallet and phone from the back area of the store where customers are prohibited from entering. 

“Hyung, you know you don’t have to do that. Plus, we just met and I’ll feel bad if you pay for it all,” Hongjoong shrugged. 

“Exactly, we just met. I wanna take you out and get to know you more and take some time just to focus on us, rather than talking over the bookshelves at work, you know?” Seonghwa scratches the back of his neck while Hongjoong nods understandingly. 

“T-take me out? Like a date?” Hongjoong’s eyes widen at the statement from the older. 

“N-no! Wait, that’s not what I meant. I really like you, though, so I wouldn’t mind calling it a date. Oh god, forget I said that. Unless you want it to be a date, then we can call it a date, but I know you’re short on time and I don’t want to take it all up, but I would still be willing to pay for your food—“

Hongjoong suddenly gets a surge of confidence, “a date it is, then.” 

“R-really? Is that even allowed? Am I allowed to take you out considering I’m your boss? We just met, oh my god, what if you’re a serial killer?” Seonghwa mutters. 

“Seonghwa. _You’re_ the boss. You make the rules. Also, I don’t think there’s a time requirement as to how long two people know each other until they can take the other out. Obviously, we get along. Why not try it out? If it doesn’t work, then oh well. We’ll still be fine,” Hongjoong shrugs, reassuring Seonghwa’s nerves. 

“You’re right. You’re right! Okay, thanks. Um, s-should we go now? Before you have, like, no time to eat?” Hongjoong watches Seonghwa fidget with his fingers. Cute. 

“Yah, you don’t have to get all shy on me! It’s okay. I don’t bite,” Hongjoong reaches down to brush over Seonghwa’s hand. 

“You know I’m not good at communication, Hong. A-anyways, we should go,” Seonghwa says, starting to move from the corner of the library they situated themselves in. By now, all customers had left, knowing the employees were to have their lunch break soon. 

“Okay,” Hongjoong says softly. It comes out as a tender whisper, as he doesn’t let go of the backside of Seonghwa’s hand. They both smile a little at the intimate touch. 

“Get a room, hyungs! Now hurry, before I whack the both of you with this damn broom!” Yunho can be heard shouting from the other side of the store. The black and blue haired boys both flush at the situation, but Seonghwa takes it as his cue to make his way down to the nearby fried chicken place. 

Hongjoong stops in the middle of the sidewalk on the way to the restaurant. The entire time they had walked so far, Hongjoong did not take his hand off of the top of Seonghwa’s. Honestly, Hongjoong was having a hard time taking hold of the older’s hand. So, he quite literally took matters into his own hands. 

“Hold on,” Hongjoong mutters, looking down at their hands. 

“I-is everything okay?” Seonghwa stutters. 

“No, lemme fix it.” 

Hongjoong releases their hands, positioning them to intertwine properly with one another. Yeah, this was _much_ better; fingers laced together, Seonghwa’s large hand in Hongjoong’s much smaller one. They both look down at their new arrangement, and look back up. This time, at each other. Hongjoong soon averts his gaze after meeting Seonghwa’s eyes, and Seonghwa covers his cheeks in order to hide the very obvious blush forming. 

“You coulda’ told me you were getting uncomfortable,” Seonghwa pouts behind his covered face. 

“We’re okay now, though,” Hongjoong smiles and decides to take a courageous step and caress the backside of Seonghwa’s hand with his thumb. He watches Seonghwa nod. So, they continue their short walk. This time, more comfortably. 

They arrive at the chicken place and order a takeout, so they can comfortably sit at the outside table away from the noisy crowds. Hongjoong internally pouts at the fact that they have to untangle their hands in order to sit across from each other. 

Once their food arrives, they don’t make it an effort to eat hastily. 

“Thank you again, you know you didn’t have to do this for me,” Hongjoong shrugs. 

“But I wanted to. That’s okay, right?” 

Hongjoong nods. 

“You never told me you were interested in me,” Hongjoong says after their brief moment of silence. 

Seonghwa shrugs and throws a bit of chicken into his mouth, “I’m open to any gender, really. It’s about a person’s personality and morals that matter to me. I mean, I-I’ve never dated anyone, but I think I know my preference.” 

“What? How could no one fall for that grievous face and personality of yours? Life is a game, and it’s rigged,” Hongjoong laughs as he too chews on a chicken wing bone. 

“I haven’t reciprocated interest for anyone but you, honestly. I’ve had some drunk freshman girls come u too me saying they wanna take me out, but I don’t accept for obvious reasons. You, on the other hand, bring out a person in me that I didn’t even know existed. In a good way, of course. And don’t worry about that whole, ‘coworker and boss’ relationship thing. I have most of the friends I know working for me, Hong. Remember, I said we’d be friends and not exclusively coworkers?” 

“Seonghwa, I’m absolutely flattered, but are we going too fast? I’m starting to worry if we’re rushing things. I know I was really dismissive about going too fast earlier, but now I don’t want to rush anything if there _is_ anything going on between us,” Hongjoong sighs, “ I just want this to work.” 

“Don’t deny your heart, Hongjoong. It’s okay to want things quickly. Remember your own words, ‘we’ll still be fine, even if it doesn’t work out.’ If it didn’t work out, then it was probably for the best. But, I don’t think we’ll have that problem. Don’t worry about it too much, okay? We’ll be okay.” Seonghwa stops munching to rest his chin on his hand, giving Hongjoong eyes of reassurance. 

“Ah, Park Seonghwa, always full of wisdom! I guess knowledge does come with age,” Hongjoong jokes to lighten the tense mood he created. 

Seonghwa almost choked and Hongjoong hurts out into laughter, making Seonghwa redden at the embarrassment. Once Hongjoong finishes his devious moment, he checks the time on his phone. Shit. He missed his class. 

“Fuck! I missed my class. I’ll have to go in early tomorrow to make up the work, so I might have to ask for a shortened shift, if that’s alright with you,” Hongjoong rubs at the back of his neck, groaning at the intense eye rolls he’s going to get from his professor. 

“Oh shit! Hongjoong, I’m so sorry. I must’ve lost track of time, and gotten you distracted. Giving you a shorter shift is the least I can do after all your time I’ve wasted, I’m so sorry—“ 

“Hwa, it’s okay. I mean yeah, I’ll probably have to make up some work, but you definitely didn’t ‘waste my time.” I enjoy being in your presence, you know. And don’t rush. My next class isn’t until later this afternoon, so we can continue where we left off. You think I’d ditch you after you paid for my food?” Hongjoong laughs.

“N-no, but I just feel bad. I’m sorry again, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa looks down. ‘Ah, he must feel guilty,’ Hongjoong thinks. He takes a hold of Seonghwa’s free hand and gently rubs soothing loops into the tender area between Seonghwa’s pointer finger and thumb. 

“Don’t feel bad, Hwa. I’m not mad or anything. I guess I like talking to you too much,” Hongjoong smiles softly to look down at their hands. He smiles even bigger at the warm touch. 

Seonghwa nods, and gives him a tender smile back. Hongjoong thinks his smile read, ‘I’m still sorry,’ and ‘I like this touch.’ 

“Well, we should get going, though. I think the hostesses want to kick us out for staying here too long, even if we’re outside,” the younger pipes up when the two remain in silence, savoring the bit of warmth they share together from their connected hands. 

They finish up their food, hands only disconnecting to pick up the glazed chicken wings. They walk away, fully satisfied. Not only with the food, but each other as well. Seonghwa had established a fairly long lunch break in return for longer and later hours of the store's hours. Thus, they were still left with a bit of time to wander around the block with their hands still brushing against each other every so often. 

“Lunch break is almost over. I think I should head back before we reopen and Yunho rips my head off for coming in late,” Seonghwa laughs. 

“Yeah. Thanks for everything, though. I love spending time with you, whether it be during work or out of work.” Hongjoong grins. 

“I’m sorry again, but I’ll give you that extra time to try and beg your professor for that deadline extension you were talking about this morning.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You give me lots of energy and strength,” Hongjoong says. Comfortable silence follows as they approach Aurora Hollow. A car passes through, causing them to move to the side. Hongjoong is facing Seonghwa, now. Full gorgeous face on display for Hongjoong to admire for hours. 

“So,” Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa with a half-lidded smirk and a glint in his eye, “do you kiss on the first date, pretty boy?”

Seonghwa plays along, “Hmm. You know I’ve never dated anyone, but I wouldn’t think of it.” 

“Oh. Okay, well, thank you again, Hwa. It was really nice. I’ll see you—“

“Let me finish.” 

Hongjoong stops dead in his tracks as Seonghwa creeps closer to him.

“I wouldn’t think of it, if they were anyone but you.” Hongjoong’s chin is tilted using Seonghwa’s pointer finger. His eyes flutter closed. So, on the corner of the block where everything had started, a flash of desire courses through all of their veins as they lean in to meet each other halfway. 

Seonghwa’s lips are soft, filled in both upper and lower areas. Hongjoong breathes through his nose, and presses harder, trying to feel every bit of Seonghwa that he has been wanting to since the day they met. Their lips slot together perfectly. From the way they’re shaped to the way Hongjoong has to lift his chin slightly to meet the taller’s lips, Hongjoong found everything in this movement to be absolutely perfect. it didn’t feel like explosions or a rollercoaster in his stomach. Rather, it felt like home. It felt like comfort. Hongjoong grins against Seonghwa’s lips, and Seonghwa does the same knowing that Hongjoong is happy. 

Hongjoong didn’t want to end this scene any time soon. He wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer. 

Needing to breathe, they soon part slowly. They remain in their emotion-filled daze, resting their foreheads on one another. Hongjoong breathes, finally looking into Seonghwa’s gorgeously colored eyes, “What do we do from here?” 

Seonghwa grins and lifts his hand to tuck a loose strand of bright blue hair behind the younger’s ear, “Like you said, we’ll take it slow, if you want. I don’t think I’ll be interested in anyone else anytime soon.” 

“I’m okay with that,” Hongjoong moves and leans into Seonghwa’s chest, tightening his arms around the boy who he wants to call his own. Maybe not right now, but definitely in the near future. For now, like Seonghwa said, they’ll take it slow. 

Seonghwa hugs back, sharing his warmth with Hongjoong. 

“Thank you,” Seonghwa whispers. 

“For what?” 

“Applying for that hiring position. I think we gotta thank San for that, as well. Also for getting lost. Imagine if you went home that day, thinking my store was a scam,” Seonghwa chuckles. 

Hongjoong giggles at that, “We would have met sometime or another. I just sped up the process,” he mutters into Seonghwa’s chest. 

“I can’t wait until the day I can call you my own,” Seonghwa whispers into Hongjoong’s hair. 

Hongjoong looks up and places a gentle and soft kiss on Seonghwa’s bottom lip. He smiles, “Soon.” 

Hongjoong wouldn’t have ever imagined that he’d find his home in somebody that runs a bookstore off of the university campus outskirts, but here he is. Honestly? He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
